I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle power train with a hybrid, electric and combustion, drive comprising two drive units, one an electric motor and the other a combustion engine, operating mainly in combustion mode.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a hybrid motor vehicle power train operating in combustion mode or in electric mode, of the type comprising a combustion engine coupled to a gearbox via a clutch, and an electric machine.
II. Description of Related Art
Various ways of arranging an electric machine in a hybrid power train are known.
In one known arrangement, illustrated in particular by the publications FR 2 822 109 and FR 2 837 429, the stator of the electric machine can be fixed to the gearbox housing, itself secured to the housing of the combustion engine, while the rotor is connected to the planet pinion of a planetary gear train.
In another known arrangement, in particular that known from publication EP 1 232 890, the electric machine can be placed in a lateral position of the gearbox, the electric machine then being permanently connected to the secondary shaft by a chain and a pair of wheels added to the end of the primary and secondary shafts.
The disadvantage with these known arrangements is the additional axial bulk of the power train, which cannot be made compatible with transverse installations without difficulty.